Canardez moi, Watson
by Black666
Summary: Holmes et Watson ont une relation étrange. Et si des canards pouvaient... tout changer ? OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF


_Bonjour !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF pour le thème «canard » . Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit très sympathique où on peut papoter, et partager notre expérience en tant qu'auteur et lectrice. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

Londres. Dix neuvième siècle. Plus précisément en été. Plus précisément en juillet. Plus précisément le vingt quatre. Plus précisément à treize heures, cinquante deux minutes et dix sept secondes. Ah non, dix huit.

Quelle est l'utilité de ce détail ? Je ne sais. Mais j'imagine qu'à force d'écouter Holmes parler de l'importance des petits détails, j'ai finit par en prendre l'habitude…

Holmes.

Voilà pourquoi je disserte sur des sujets qui n'ont aucun intérêt. Il me trouble. Mery prend cela pour de l'inquiétude, et elle dit que c'est tout à fait normal. Mais je sais, moi, que c'est loin d'être normal. De toute façon, notre _relation_ n'est à la base pas normale.

Que sommes nous l'un pour l'autre ?

Des amis ? Hum… oui, pourquoi pas… Même si sa conception de l'amitié n'est pas la même que pour les autres humains normaux. Des frères ? Non. Définitivement non. Pour que nous soyons des frères, il faudrait que nous ayons un minimum de points communs. Et nous sommes à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre. Alors quoi ? Que sommes nous ?

J'entre chez lui. C'était chez moi il y a à peine deux mois. Bien que je dise le contraire, cela me manque. Je salue mon ancienne logeuse, qui me salue avec un sourire maternelle. Elle lève les yeux au plafond et secoue la tête. J'en conclue qu'Holmes est toujours le même depuis que je suis venu.

Lorsque j'entre dans l'appartement, je reste un instant figé. Il y a des canards partout. _Partout. _Des vivants, des morts, des peluches, des dessins, et même ces nouvelles petites choses en caoutchouc jaune. Oui, c'est ça, des canards. Je cherchais le mot.

_ HOLMES !

L'énergumène apparaît. Et il est…

_ Bon dieu, Holmes, enfilez quelque chose !

… nu. Complètement nu. Et il m'ignore. Il porte MES lunettes grossissantes, et examine avec un intérêt visible un des canards jaunes. Il le jette dans un coin de la pièce, puis en en prend un autre. Un cadavre cette fois-ci. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je prends conscience que la pièce empeste.

_ Holmes, ne pouvez vous pas ouvrir les fenêtres, grand dieu ? Ça empeste ! Holmes ! Ecoutez moi, bon sang !

Il relève la tête, et lâche son canard mort en me voyant.

_ Watson, saviez vous que tous les canards étaient homosexuels ?

_ Pardon ? Et qu'est ce donc que tout cela ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

_ comment va Mery ?

_ Elle va très bien, mais là n'est pas la question ! Ou avez-vous trouvé tous ces volatiles ?

_ En fait pour tout vous avouer, mon cher Watson, j'étais dans mon bain, jouant avec ces étranges créatures de caoutchouc qu'Adler m'a envoyé de France et je…

_ Vous avez gardé contact avec cette gourgandine. Bon dieu, Holmes, n'avez-vous donc aucun bon sens ?

_ Et je me faisais la réflexion, poursuit Holmes en m'ignorant complètement, que ces canards ne ressemblaient en aucune façon à nos canards. Alors j'ai pris la décision d'étudier tous les types de canards que je pouvais trouver.

_ A quelle heure vous êtes vous lavé ?

_ Vers trois heures…

_ A quelle heure avez-vous commencé à chercher ces volatiles ?

_ Trois heures dix.

_ Et depuis combien de temps les examinez vous ?

_ Deux semaines. En fait, juste après que vous soyez parti. Et je n'ai pas dormi depuis. Il se trouve que les canards sont des animaux fort intéressants.

Et voilà comment Holmes, toujours nu, m'expliqua en long, en large et en travers, toutes les caractéristiques de ces animaux que je trouvais jusque là stupides et inutiles. Puis Holmes s'approche de moi.

_ Vous savez, Watson, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'avais envie de jouer au canard avec vous.

Et le bougre m'embrasse. Longtemps.

Quand il s'éloigne, j'ai la réaction la plus logique qui soit je le canarde littéralement. Avec tous les canards qui me passent sous la main, qu'ils soient vivants, morts, sur papier ou en caoutchouc. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, mais une chose est sure.

Je déteste ce type.

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_Review please !_

_Black666_


End file.
